Historias aparentemente poco interesantes
by Leozx95
Summary: Un conjunto de pequeñas historias randoms sobre casi cualquier cosa sobre la vida de nuestros queridos Smashers
1. El secreto de los pikmins

**Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero les juro que sigo en eso**

**Zero: **si como no

**Tenias que ser tu, bueno este "proyecto" por así decirlo, tiene dos fines, el primero es el tener algo de contenido "nuevo" en lo que prosigo con mis otras historias, y el segundo es para poder sacar de mi cabeza algunas historias algo randoms con el único propósito de tratar de hacerlos reír**

**Zero: **como ya dijo el jefe, esto será simple comedia absurda, y de vez en cuando tratar de explicar cosas que a él le parecen graciosas

**Como sea, creo que es momento de comenzar…**

* * *

Cap 1 El misterio de los pikmins

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Por qué los pikmins se "suicidan" cuando Olimar sale de pantalla?, bueno, esta ha sido una interrogante que me ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, vengan acompáñenme…

_Nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala, en la cual ahí un sofá, un televisor y un DVD conectado a este._

Para averiguar lo que pasaba decidí instalar cámaras en toda la mansión y esto fue lo que descubrí – _el televisor se enciende y deja ver un video de Ganondorf cantando y bailando mientras tomaba una ducha_

\- ¡I came in like a wrecking ball! - _Cantaba muy efusivo __el gerudo_

-ups… cámara equivocada – _comienzo a presionar rápidamente los botones del control remoto, hasta que se puede apreciar una pelea entre Olimar y Yoshi _– bien ahora si, pongan mucha atención especialmente al pikmin rojo

Con un zoom máximo sobre el dichoso pikmin era muy difícil observar lo que ocurría en el combate, hasta que se escucha a Yoshi conectando un fuerte golpe el cual derrota al pequeño astronauta el cual salio volando por encima de la pantalla, de repente el observado pikmin saco una pequeña radio, como las que se ven en la películas de guerra.

-¡Atención centro de control! Aquí Rojo ¿me copias? – hablo el pequeño ser con una voz algo grave

-Fuerte y claro Rojo, ¿Qué ocurre? – se escuchaba una voz através del comunicador

-¡Líder caído, líder caído! No es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro – Rojo contesto de vuelta

-¡Entendido Rojo! Ejecuten la Maniobra Especial de Emergencia Alfa 9 Delta – respondió el centro de control

-ya escucharon chicos – dijo Rojo volteando a ver al resto de pikmins que lo acompañaba - ¡Ejecuten! Ya, ya, ya – gritaba mientras les daba señales con los brazo, rápidamente todos los pikmins dieron un buen salto y… murieron.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por el momento espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos después **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 La película

**Jo jo jo, estamos de vuelta en la Mansión Smash en donde todos los días se producían catástrofes de proporciones estratosfericas, y con esto me refiero a que solo involucran a los raros habitantes de este lugar, se que algunos dirán:**

_\- para que dices eso, todo el mundo sabe como es de extravagante este lugar y sabemos que tu historia se llevara a cabo en unos de esos típicos días -_

**Pues déjenme decirles algo… ¡Se equivocan! A decir verdad sorprendentemente esta historia se desarrolla en un día muy tranquilo, el único ruido que se producía en todo el lugar era el de la televisión ya que varios de los smashers veían una película…**

-¡No Andy, no te vayas! – grito un rubio de ropajes verdes conteniendo sus lagrimas

-¡No puedo creer que los dejara! – ahora grito un pelirrojo en las mismas condiciones que el rubio

-Me prometí a mi mismo que no lloraría – esta vez fue un chico peliazul de facciones algo "delicadas"

-no creo que sea para tanto – agrego el otro peliazul de manera muy serena, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que el pensaba en otra cosa -"aunque la parte donde se toman de las manos en el horno me llego"

-no sean llorones – comento la rubia de traje azulado – aprendan a nosotras, ¿no es así chicas? – Samus volteo orgullosamente a ver a sus compañeras, pero ella no esperaba ver la escena que observaba, las dos princesas estaban abrazadas y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas para luego soltarse a llorar a mares, en eso Pit pasó junto a las chicas y las observo llorar encogiéndose de brazos para luego abrazarlas y ponerse a llorar junto a ellas - ¿pero que mierd…? ¿Por qué están llorando? – grito molesta la caza recompensas

-¿Cómo que "¿por que?"? – Contesto Peach entre sollozos – es bastante obvio

-la película es bastante triste – prosiguió Zelda – fue hermosa…

-ahg… - bufo molesta la rubia de la coleta ante la debilidad de sus amigas – y tu, ¿Por qué demonios lloras Pit?

-es que… pues… yo… - contestaba el ángel entre sollozos – yo… no… puedo ver mi propia frente… - finalmente Pit soltó su… ¿problema?... bueno el punto es que prosiguió con su lloriqueo

-¿Cómo esta película los afecto tanto? Y eso que son adultos – se decía la chica a si misma mientras observaba la caja de la película – bueno, al menos no afecto a los niños…

**Uy, hablaste muy pronto querida…**

-ahhg… - suspiro molesta – tengo que darme la vuelta, ¿verdad?

**Veo que por fin entiendes…**

-como te odio… - maldijo la caza recompensas y comenzó a girar hacía donde se encontraban los pequeños los cuales se encontraban abrazando un juguete suyo, a excepción de Popo el estaba abrazando su martillo, diciendo cosas como "nunca me separare de ti", "ya no jugare tan rudo contigo" o "7ya no dejare que tomes una ducha conmigo" - ¡oh por el amor a los Chozos! ¿Ahí alguien aquí que no haya sido afectado por esta cosa? – grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia de coleta

-¿Qué escándalo es este? Interrumpe mi lectura – grito el rey gerudo entrando a la habitación, el cual sostenía una revista para caballeros, junto a un somnoliento Bowser y unos curiosos chicos de Star Fox

-¿Quién les dio el derecho de despertarme tan temprano este día? – añadió la tortuga dragón

-pero son las 4 de la tarde Bowser – contesto el zorro antropomórfico

-¡oh por fin! ¡Verdaderos hombres! – Dijo Samus algo aliviada – por favor díganme… ¿que les pareció esta película? – mostrándole la caja del DVD a los villanos y a los chicos animales

-fue hermosa… - contesto Ganon rápidamente

-me hizo llorar como una pequeña tortuga – agrego el rey koppa, para luego retirarse junto a Ganon y continuar con sus cosas de villanos, lo cual dejo en extremo sorprendida a Samus

-¿y ustedes que? – Pregunto algo esperanzada al trío ¿salvaje?, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que provoco su pregunta fue una cara de trauma en Fox, además de quedarse paralizado, y que Falco y Wolf la miraran con desaprobación - ¿Qué?

-no, nada – contesto Falco muy sarcásticamente – es que ahora gracias a ti, pasaremos los próximos dos meses en rehabilitar a Fox de su trauma con esa cosa… gracias…

-¡vamos Falco! Lo que menos queremos ahora es otro problema, déjala en paz – dijo el líder de Star Wolf, mientras se llevaba a su "rival" paralizado en el hombro – ahora tu ve por la comida que yo me encargo de la pala – agrego antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Falco quien maldecía a todo el mundo

-ok… creo que ya se que voy a hacer con este endemoniado DVD – dijo Samus mientras colocaba dicho objeto en su caja y se colocaba el cañón de su Power suit – tiene que ser eliminado – y justo en el momento que se disponía a disparar se percato de la mirada de perrito faldero de sus compañeros lo cual le provoco un extraño escalofrío – ahhg… mierda… esta bien, no lo destruiré, pero no se volverá a ver en esta lugar, y para asegurarlo me quedare con el DVD – todos suspiraron molestos pero aliviados a la vez – por cierto, ya empezó South Park…

-.-.- Más tarde esa misma noche, en la habitación de Samus -.-.-

**Podemos observar a la caza recompensas sentada en su cama y observando el televisor**

-¿Por qué? ¡No te vayas Andy! – susurraba la chica mientras abrazaba una almohada y se escapaba una cuantas lagrimas de los ojos…

* * *

**¿que les pareció? en lo personal me reí mucho haciéndolo, ya que varias de las reacciones son verídicas, son tanto mis como las de unos amigos, en algunas exagere pero bueno.  
**

**Sin más que agregar me retiro ya que Samus me esta buscando, por espiarlo esa noche... tengo miedo... así que nos vemos**

**Samus: ¡**ven aquí maldito hijo de puta!

**Ayudenme ToT...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí la siguiente parte de esta cosa**

**Zero: **pasen y disfruten, acompáñelo con palomitas y refresco

**Con mucho refresco, bien pasemos a la historia de hoy...**

* * *

Cap 3 El casco

**Todo comienza en un día tranquilo en la Mansión Smash… que raro, a habido demasiados días tranquilos, como sea… un grupo de chicos y un zorro estaban vagando por todo el lugar en búsqueda de algo que hacer ya que estaban muy aburridos…**

-explícamelo una vez más – comento el chico ángel - ¿Por qué estos últimos meses no hemos hecho nada con respecto al torneo?

-por favor Pit, ya te hemos dicho el porque miles de veces – contesto molesto el hylian

-para tu información solo han sido 24 veces – arremetió el castaño – juro que esta será la ultima vez

-esta bien, yo te explicare mi pequeño amigo alas de pollo – dijo el zorro

-.- En algún otro lugar de la Mansión -.-

-no se porque, pero mañana golpeare a Fox – comento Falco quien estaba acostado en un sofá leyendo un libro

-.- De regreso con los idiotas -.-

-por que hace como 4 años que se acabo torneo, pero Master nos había dejado pelear entre nosotros solo por diversión, pero como pronto comenzara uno nuevo los señores Hand están muy ocupados con los preparativos y solo se nos permite entrenar individualmente – agrego Fox

-eso es lo que aun no entiendo – dijo Pit

-pff… - bufo molesto Ike - ¿recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que entrenamos muchos al mismo tiempo?

-si no mal recuerdo fue cuando llegaron Rock, Villager y la Entrenadora, o ¿me equivoco? – hablo Marth

-en efecto – agrego el hylian

-y eso que tiene que… ¡ohh! – contesto el ángel algo sorprendido

-veo que al fin lo recordaste – añadió Fox

-no se como puede olvidar algo así – dijo Pit mientras se rascaba una oreja – pobre Snake, no volverá a ser el mismo

-todavía no me creo el hecho de que se haya ido de aquí – dijo Link algo melancólico

-y todo por nuestra culpa – ahora fue Ike con un serio tono de arrepentimiento

-deberíamos estar avergonzados – esta vez fue Marth con una mano en su frente, los cinco chicos comenzaron a mirar el suelo muy arrepentidos pero a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a carcajearse al punto de casi llorar de la risa

-oye buena esa – dijo Fox limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

-lo se – contesto el príncipe aun recuperándose de la risa – todavía no se como pudimos meter ese huevo en su…

-oigan miren eso – dijo Link interrumpiendo al peliazul, señalando a una pequeña mesa - ¿puede ser posible?

-es… - hablo Fox como si estuviese en shock – el casco de Samus…

-¿saben lo que esto significa? – pregunto Ike igual de sorprendido

-si – contesto el ángel algo embobado para luego salir corriendo en dirección del casco – que me toca jugar con el primero – tomo y se coloco el casco y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros no sin antes chocar con unas cuantas cosas, hasta que por fin llego con ellos pero Fox le quito el casco – no se que le ven de grandioso, esta muy obscuro y por el visor todo se ve verde

-¿de verdad? – Dijo Fox mientras se colocaba el artefacto – es verdad… pero es muy amplio y tiene ventilación

-¿en serio? Déjame probar – hablo el príncipe y se coloco el susodicho objeto – tienes razón, es más ligero de lo que pensaba – comenzó a tocar los costados del casco y de pronto este se encendió sorprendiendo a todos – vaya no sabia que podía encenderse sin el traje completo, ya los puedo ver claramente – dijo Marth sonaba muy distorsionada gracias al casco lo cual provoco algunas risas entre sus amigos - ¿Qué?

-nada, nada – contesto Ike – a ver, préstame eso quiero probar algo – en cuanto se coloco el casco comenzó imitar una respiración algo grave y giro a ver a Pit – Pit… yo soy tu padre…

-¡Noooo! – grito el chico ángel siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo para luego comenzar a reír

-bien sigo yo – dijo Link colocándose el casco para luego aclararse la voz – Link, tu y tus amigos son unos idiotas… - grito el hylian quien, debido a la distorsión del casco, sonó muy parecido a la caza recompensas lo cual provoco múltiples carcajadas en sus compañeros, y así siguió por un rato hasta que…

-… y lo que más odio de ese lugar son las puertas ya que no son lo suficientemente grandes para mi trasero – dijo el rubio mientras realizaba una extraña pose, como una vil zorra, señalando a su retaguardia, pero sus amigos que se reirán por cualquier estupidez de salía de su boca dejaron de reír y comenzaron a sudar - ¿Qué? ¿No le entendieron? Ya saben me refiero a su tra… esta detrás de mi ¿verdad? – sus compañeros simplemente movían la cabeza de arriba abajo ya que efectivamente ahí se encontraba la dueña del casco con el que se estaban divirtiendo quien literalmente irradiaba una temible aura, Link solo giro a verla muy asustado – h-hola Samus…

-hola idiotas – contesto la chica mientras sacaba su arma

-en la cara no que de eso vivo – grito muy asustado Marth

-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-

-buen trabajo el de hoy Samus – decía la princesa de Hyrule a su amiga que iba saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento por cierto me gustan mucho tus nuevas botas

-gracias – contesto Samus – de hecho no estaba segura de usarlas pero creo que me serán muy útiles

-y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – cuestiono Zelda

-pues digamos que actualmente no tengo mi Power Suit a mi disposición –dijo la rubia para luego voltear hacia su derecha - ¿no es verdad chicos?

Zelda volteo a ve hacia donde Samus dirigía sus palabras y pudo observar el Power Suit de Samus en su forma Morph, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que de las uniones salían algunos pedazos de ropa, una cola y unos cuantos dedos además de solo emitir gritos extraños, pero de pronto llego Falco y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas…

-eso fue por lo de ayer Fox – grito el ave mientras agitaba su puño

* * *

**Zero: **me toca despedirlos ya que aquel wey tomo demasiado refresco y lleva como diez minutos orinando, asi que nos vemos luego perras...


	4. Visitas parte 1

**Zero:** ¿que tal chamacos? ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero no importa aquí estoy de vuelta, yo su amo y señor, ok no pues, vengo a traerles otra historia que espero y les guste o ya veran, se preguntaran ¿donde anda el otro idiota? pues desde hace una semana se encuentra en su cama hecho bolita, pero bueno disfruten, les aclare unas cuantas cosas al final... así que ¡a darle!

* * *

Cap 4 Visitando a los Smashers – Parte 1

**Como siempre, recorremos los grandes pasillos de la Mansión Smash, pero esta vez solo espiamos, digo, seguimos al grupo Fire Emblem, en otras palabras a los veterano Ike y Marth quienes orientaban a los recién llegados Lucina y los gemelos Robin…**

-y esta es la sala principal – decía el joven príncipe de Altea a los nuevos

**Oye espera… ¿Por qué te digo joven? Ya debes de estar viejo**

-¿Qué dices idiota? – Grito furioso el peliazul hacia el cielo – ¡estoy en la flor de mi juventud!

-¿a quien le grita? – pregunto el chico peliblanco al mercenario quien se había golpeado la frente tras la acción de su amigo

-digamos que su amigo imaginario – contesto el de la banda en la fren…

**¡Oye! ¿Cómo que imaginario?**

-solo cállate y continua – susurro Ike

**Pfff…, ok pues… ya no interrumpiré…**

-creo que necesita ver a un especialista para que lo ayude – dijo la chica peliblanca mientras observaba al peliazul gritar quien sabe cuantas obscenidades al techo – en especial a controlar ese vocabulario

-¿se supone que el es El Gran Rey Héroe? – pregunto Lucina

-decepcionante ¿no? – Contesto el portador de Ragnell - ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste "rey"? – La joven solo asintió – el desgraciado nos dijo que solo era un príncipe – Ike comenzó a murmurar - y tras eso trato de ligarse a… maldito hijo de su p…

-disculpe señor Ike – hablo la gemela Robin – lamento interrumpir sus murmullos pero ¿podemos continuar el recorrido?

-¡oh si el recorrido! - Contesto el peliazul

-bueno, aquí acaba el recorrido – dijo Marth integrándose al grupo de nueva cuenta - se supone que la chicas recibirán un Tour por parte de Samus para algunas reglas que por alguna razón los hombres no podemos saber

-y tú Robin recibirás uno por parte de Mario, pero serán después de la cena – agrego el mercenario para luego sacar una pedazo de parel – ahora según esta notita por parte de Master Hand, debemos de aclarar sus dudas… interesante

-creo que seria buena idea ir al sofá y conversar mas tranquilamente – dijo el chico de la tiara dándose la media vuelta - ¡oh por cierto! Tomen – agrego, para luego darles a los chicos una tarjeta – ahora son oficialmente son Smashers, ¡Felicidades! – luego de esto Ike presiono un botón en la pared el cual provoco que varios kilos de confeti cayeran sobre los novatos y todos los demás Smashers llegaran de la nada y vitorearan por ellos para luego irse como si a nadie le importara

-eso es su identificación oficial además de las llaves de su habitación – agrego el mercenario para luego irse a sentar a su sofá favorito, rápidamente fue seguido por sus compañeros Marth se sentó en una silla junto a Ike mientras que Lucina y los Robins se acomodaran en un sofá triple que se encontraba frente a los veteranos

-y ¿Quién empieza? – hablo Marth

-yo tengo una duda – anuncio Lucina - ¿Por qué yo y no mi padre?

-¿a que te refieres? – contesto de vuelta el prínc… lo que sea que el sea

-tengo entendido que saben que mi estilo de pelea es muy similar al suyo – esto señalando a Marth el cual solo asintió – entonces… ¿Por qué me eligieron?

-¡oh eso! – Contesto Marth como si hubiese sido iluminado por las diosas – Señorita Palutena, hágame el favor de dejar de apuntarme con esa linterna me esta lastimando los ojos

-lo lamento – dijo la diosa de la luz, quien efectivamente llevaba consigo una linterna, para luego retirarse del lugar - ¡hoy yo preparo la cena! – grito muy efusiva la peliverde

-.-.- Mientras tanto en otro lugar -.-.-

-y es por eso que los pingüinos dominaran el mundo – le conmutaba Pit a su acompañante, Red, sobre su fascinación sobre esas aves, pero de la nada sintió un gran escalofrío, uno tan grande que sacudió todas y cada una de sus plumas - ¡esto es malo!

-¿pasa algo amigo? – pregunto el entrenador

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que llegar al bunker y pronto – dijo muy alterado el ángel tomando la muñeca de su amigo para luego salir corriendo

-.-.- De regreso a la sala -.-.-

-…pero básicamente es por las nuevas normas de Master Hand – Marth termino de dar su pequeño discurso del porque Lucina estaba ahí

-pero todavía no entiendo que es lo que a el le sobra y yo no tengo – continuo la chica peliazul

-¿enserio no comprendiste? – le pregunto su amiga peliblanca la cual, al igual que su hermano, tenia la cara roja por las "normas" de selección de la mano gigante, pero Lucina solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te lo explicamos?

-a lo que se refiere, es a lo que nos diferencia a ti de mi – complemento el peliblanco con la esperanza de que su compañera entendiera

-¿la estatura? – Contesto algo inocente la peliazul el resto se golpeo la cara al escuchar la respuesta de la chica - ¿Qué?

-nada, nada… - dijo Marth – creo que es mejor que no sepas

-pero yo quiero saber – respondió Lucina haciendo pucheros

-¿segura? – pregunto Ike la chica solo asintió - ¿en serio? – La chica asintió más fuertemente casi al punto de lastimarse el cuello – esta bien te lo diré – concluyo el mercenario

-por favor se sutil – dijo el otro peliazul mientras observaba a su amigo acercarse a la oreja de la inocente chica la cual conforme Ike le explicaba, de manera breve cabe aclarar, su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo

-¿y esa es la razón por la…? – no logro terminar su pregunta ya que el resto de compañeros le respondían de manera afirmativa, ella solo llevo sus manos a su cara por la vergüenza

-¿Cómo lograste hacer que entendiera? – pregunto la chica Robin

-solo fui directo – contesto Ike – le dije que era el p…

**Pero justo cuando Ike iba terminar de hablar una alarma sonó en toda la mansión seguida por una luz roja que iluminaba hasta el más oscuro rincón de la casa, casi de inmediato Link entro al lugar derribando una puerta, que el mismo había colocado para realizar una entrada dramática, y se dirigió a los 5 chicos…**

-¡Marth! – Grito el hylian parándose frente a Lucina tomándola por los hombros y comenzándola a sacudir - Tenemos una emergencia… Delta… 3…9 – se detuvo ya que noto algo diferente en su amigo y comenzó a inspeccionar a la algo mareada chica – cara parecida, mismo cabello pero más largo, misma altura… - y así continuo por un rato hasta que noto algo rápidamente poso sus manos sobre la "irregularidad"… su pecho… - ¡tu no eres Marth! – Ike y Marth se preguntaban como Link podía ser tan tonto, por su parte el peliblanco dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Link argumentando que el solo podía tocar a Luciana lo cual provoco que ella y su hermana lo golpearan además de gritándole idiota

-elfo ya dinos cual es la emergencia – grito el mercenario

-cierto – dijo el rubio recuperándose del golpe – tenemos una emergencia Delta 39

-¿se acabo la comida y Kirby enloqueció? – pregunto Marth horrorizado

-no, esa es la Alfa 39 – respondió el del sombrero ridículo, provocando un suspiro de alivio a Marth – lo que pasa es que en unos días tendremos visitas por parte… - Link trago pesado y no podía pronunciar los ultimo del mensaje -… de los fans – tanto fue el horror de esta noticia que provoco que el mercenario y el príncipe gritaran como niñitas mientras se abrazaban

-¿tan horrible son las visitas de los fans? – pregunto la chica Robin

-¿vieron a Crazy, la otra mano gigante que temblaba mucho? – cuestiono Link los tres chicos respondieron que si – pues el, antes de la primera visita de fans era mucho mas serio que Master – los chicos miraron muy sorprendidos ante la noticia que Link dio

-pero ¿Qué le hicieron para que enloqueciera? – esta vez el chico, Link le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Robin solo obedeció y el rubio le contó algo en el oído palideciendo casi al instante – y solo lo cortaron ¿así nada más? – Link solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo – no pensé que ellos tuvieran… tu sabes…

-ni nosotros, fue una gran sorpresa – agrego el rubio, dejando algo confundidas a las chicas - como sea, tenemos que avisarle a los demás para que se preparen, esperen una cosa más – el hylian puso un semblante sumamente serio lo cual preocupo a los tres nuevos - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – los tres cayeron al suelo por la estúpida pregunta.

* * *

**Zero: **bueno aquí lo dejare por el momento, lo que quería decir es que llevan tiempo leyendo las historia de mi inútil jefe o por lo menos la mas larga que tiene, sabrán que les pedí personajes para una historia en la que quería trabajar con ellos, pero la perdí junto a muchas cosas más, recaí en el alcoholismo y me llevaron a un centro de rehabilitación, y hasta ahora decidi continuarla en esta sección ¿por que? porque yo quise

**Iris: **¿crees que Leo se vaya a enojar?

**Zero:** lo dudo, mantendré viva su cuenta me lo agradecerá después y me dará un aumento, por cierto ¿sabes por que esta así?

**Iris: **por lo que se, el estaba jugando un juego llamado "To The Moon" y cuando lo acabo me dijo que nadie lo molestara ya que estaria llorando bajo la almohada varonilmente

**Zero: **que nena, no creo que un juego pueda provocar eso...

**Iris: **y ¿por que no lo juegas?

**Zero: **pues eso hare, ahora si me lo permites ire a jugarlo

\- d horas después -

**Iris: **Zero ¿a donde vas?

**Zero:** a llorar varonilmente bajo mi almohada

**Iris:** si lo supuse, bien lindo lectores esperamos que les haya gustado la historia, esperen por más y si no se las dan realicen un boicot, nos leemos luego :3


	5. Día libre

**Zero: **al fin te dignas a aparecer!

**Oye tranquilo, hola gente aquí de nuevo su bastardo favorito trayéndoles más comedia ****estúpida, no dire nada mas solo disfruten el cap y nos leemos al final...**

**Zero: **a la zorra nada le pertenece, asi que ¡a darle!

* * *

Cap 5 Día libre

**Nuestra historia comienza un día como los demás… ¿por que escribo esta mierda? Todos saben el resto… la única diferencia es que es sábado en la mañana… mejor vamos a la cocina de los chicos**

-bien, ¿Dónde dejo esa mujer la licuadora? – decía cierto chico rubio algo adormilado mientras buscaba el dichoso aparato y era observado por sus compañeros

-Link – menciono un peliazul alborotado – la sacaste hace 5 minutos, esta enfrente de ti – concluyo mientras se sobaba las sienes

-juro que no lo vuelvo hacer – esta vez fue el otro peliazul dejando caer su cabeza en la barra de la cocina

-lo mismo digo – agrego el otro chico, que resulta ser Shulk, tallando su cara con sus manos – entonces… ¿el próximo viernes a la misma hora?

-claro/cuenta con ello/hyaa – contestaron los otros tres chicos y luego los cuatro bostezaron

-hola chicos – dijo el joven Robin quien iba entrando al lugar el resto le devolvió el saludo - ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

-no hemos dormido nada – dijo Ike – y Link nos preparara su licuado especial "anti-cruda"

-tienes suerte – agrego el rubio – tendrás el placer de probarlo, ahora Shulk sácame la leche

El otro rubio solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ante el pedido de Link – me estas albureado ¿verdad?

-solo quiero que saques el cartón de leche que esta en el refrigerador – contesto confundido Link - ¿Qué me entendiste? – Shulk solo se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a buscar lo que el otro rubio le encargo mientras decía "nada" múltiples veces

-¿y que tiene de especial esa cosa? – pregunto el albino

-solo puedo decir algo mucha, MUCHA azúcar – contesto Marth

-¡ohh! – soltó Robin mientras observaba al rubio echar una gran cantidad de cosas a la licuadora hielo, café, chocolate en polvo y en jarabe, una gran taza de azúcar, canela, huevos, ¿clavos? ¿Un encendedor? En ese momento decidió no seguir observando

-¿ya estará pronto? – preguntaron Ike, Marth y Shulk, quien ya había regresado a su lugar

-ya casi, solo falta lo mas suculento – contesto el rubio de verde para entonces tapar la licuadora y comenzar a presionar como degenerado los distintos botones de la maquina mientras hacia muchas caras extrañas como si lo estuviera disfrutando, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido…

-disculpe ¡Señor Link! ¡Tiene correo! – dijo el extraño individuo, que en realidad era el cartero, que apareció de la nada entregando una carta a Link

-¡ohh gracias! – contesto el rubio mientra abría el sobre, el cartero por su parte desapareció dejando a los chicos al extrañados

-¿Ves? – Le grito el príncipe al mercenario – por eso me aterran los carteros

-ahora te comprendo – agrego el aludido - ¿Qué dice la carta?

-un tal Skrillex me demando por derechos de autor – dijo confundido el rubio – dice que la única licuadora musical es la suya… ¡que me vera en el tribunal en tres semanas! – termino de hablar el rubio y todos los presentes voltearon hacía arriba…

**¿Qué?… no me miren así, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que acaba de pasar, estoy igual de confundido que ustedes…**

-esta bien te daremos el beneficio de la duda – dijo Shulk regresando su vista a su compañero rubio – entonces… ¿ya esta listo?

-¡no estés fregando! Pero si – Link saco de la alacena 5 enormes vasos y los lleno hasta el tope, y aun quedaba la mitad del brebaje, le paso un vaso a cada uno de sus compañeros y el faltante lo coloco junto a una ventana abierta, y el comenzó a tomar directamente del vaso de la licuadora

-espera… ¿Por qué hizo eso? – grito Robin algo confundido

-¡shhh! La asustaras - los peliazules callaron al albino tapándole la boca, en ese momento una mano salvaje aparece por la ventana y busca, de manera algo torpe, el dichoso vaso hasta que por fin lo encontró, lo tomo y se lo llevo…

-eso fue raro – comento Shulk

-se nota que eres nuevo – contesto Marth

-_¡Atención! Todos los Smashers repórtense en la sala principal inmediatamente – _se escucho la voz de Master Hand por todo el lugar, pero nadie le presto atención, pero rápidamente se molesto - _¡Muévanse carajo! _– grito la mano provocando que todos, incluso los que estaban dormidos o en el baño, salieran corriendo al punto de reunión

-.-.- Momentos después en la Sala Principal -.-.-

**Todos los Smasher estaban ya en la sala esperando a los Señores Hand, lo curioso es que todos estaban en pijama, a excepción de Ganondorf y Bowser, que llevaban sus atuendos normales, pero estaban acostados en un sofá algo ebrios con Peach gritándoles algo sobre no avisarle que no llegarían en toda la noche o algo así… los cinco espadachines llegaron a donde Zelda y Samus, la cual curiosamente tenia el vaso que la misteriosa mano había robado, estaban esperándolos…**

-hola chicos – saludo la castaña de manera cortés - ¿Cómo les fue en su noche de chicos?

-juro que no lo volveré hacer – exclamo Marth

-se juntaran de nuevo la próxima semana ¿verdad? – pregunto la rubia dando un sorbo a la bebida

-en efecto/claro/obviamente/hyaa – contestaron los dos rubios y peliazules

-oye Robin ¿quieres venir con nosotros el próximo…? – El mercenario detuvo su pregunta al notar que el albino estaba temblando de manera muy estrepitosa - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Link… ¿le diste un vaso de tu licuado? – dijo Zelda al notar que el vaso que tenia el albino estaba vacío, y el rubio contesto afirmativamente - ¿le dijeron que tenia que tomarlo de a poco? ¿Verdad?

-oops... se me olvido – contesto el hylian rascándose la nuca – bueno todo estará bien, mientras no dejen que se mueva de su… lugar… - solo suspiro derrotado mientras observaba un gran agujero en el suelo en donde se suponía que estaba Robin – ok… ahora son problema de China – sus compañeros son pronunciaron un "Umm…"

-delicioso… - comento Samus dando otro trago de su bebida - ¿Cómo heces esta cosa tan sabrosa?

-secreto profesional, querida – respondió el rubio con algo de presunción – por cierto… bonito conejo jeje – esto refiriéndose al estampado que estaba en el short de Samus, el cual era su conejito Ponchi

-bueno, por lo menos yo no uso ropa interior rosa – contraataco la rubia junto a una pequeña risa de satisfacción

-solo fue una vez, además Mario tuvo la culpa… – contesto molesto hylian tras recordar ese pequeño incidente con la lavadora –… y claro que si los usas, tienes como 3 pares – los demás solo miraban muy sorprendidos tras lo dicho por parte del hylian, hasta Shulk sabía muy bien que su amigo se condeno solo, y por instinto todos dieron dos pasos hacía atrás, en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -… mierda… - en ese momento la rubia se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó la paliza

**Y en ese instante, como si a nadie le importara, Master apareció en la sala y se dirigió a un pequeño escenario, que el mismo coloco con su magia de mano gigante, y se subió a el y justo cuando iba a hablar tuvo que moverse para evitar ser golpeado por algo, digo alguien… **

-¿Qué les he dicho sobre tratar de golpearme con gente no muerta? No estas muerto ¿verdad? – dijo Master mientras observaba al pobre hylian embarrado en la pared, el cual le levanto el pulgar Master lo tomo como un "estoy bien" y un "lo siento" salio de la multitud – bien… ¿en que estaba? ¡Ohh si! Bueno los reuní aquí para felicitarlos por el esfuerzo y colaboración, tanto de los veteranos como de los nuevos, para mantener a flote este negocio llamado Super Smash Bros – muchos gritos eufóricos venían de la multitud y uno que otro chiflido o abucheo – se que hemos tenido algunos problemas algo absurdos, me disculpo otra vez Peach, también lamentamos la perdida de otros Nana, Popo y el resto, pero no se preocupen pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran; pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que para felicitarlos decidí recompensarlos con un pequeño viaje a un…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Parque acuático! – gritaron todos los niños emocionados mientras bajaban de las distintas naves de los Smasher, bueno los que tuvieran

-¡Master! ¿Por qué usamos nuestras naves en vez de tele transportarnos? – comento Samus algo molesta

-les hablo de corazón, les reservo una zona privada en el mejor parque acuático de esta dimensión además de la comida y a parte querían transporte, óyeme ¿no tienen consideración alguna? – dijo la mano algo indignada la cual tenia puestos unos lentes de sol y toalla en su pulgar además de un especie de short es su muñeca

-¿y Crazy por que no vino? – pregunto Fox

-eso es por que Obama nos pidió ayuda para evitar que un loco destruyera la Casa Blanca y el se ofreció – contesto Master

-¿Por qué? –

-por que un loco solo puede ser detenido por otro loco – agrego la mano

-tiene sentido –

-.-.- Mientras tanto en la Casa Blanca -.-.-

**Crazy, quien tenía un casco de soldado sobre sus dedos medio y anular, perseguía al loco quien resulto ser Robin, el cual de alguna manera consiguió un wingsuit y se encontraba en una encarnizada batalla de armas imaginarias con la mano gigante, lo extraño era que las armas no eran tan imaginarias como todos pensaban ya que provocaban muchas explosiones como si fueran reales… las personas que observaban esto solo estaban seguras de algo "que no podía empeorar"; en ese momento Crazy decide sacar la artillería pesada… él llamo a su Ganmen…**

-.-.- De regreso al parque -.-.-

-de seguro tiene todo bajo control – comento Master algo tranquilo – bueno ¿Qué están esperando? Busquen un buen sitio, cámbiense y a divertirse – dijo la mano gigante dirigiéndose a la palapa principal donde se encontraba una gran silla playera

**Era un bonito y gran lugar con muchas zonas de pasto muy bien reducido al igual había zonas de piso también muchos árboles y zonas con sombras, había tres albercas, una era algo pequeña y poco profunda esta era para los que no sabían nadar o solo quieran relajarse un poco, la segunda que era la más grande era de una profundidad "media" esta tenía una zona donde múltiples toboganes culminaban su trayecto al lado opuesto se encontraba un especie de bar con varios banquitos, y por ultimo estaba la piscina exclusiva para adultos, por ser la mas honda, en otras palabras la de clavados… luego de encontrar un buen lugar y acomodar sus cosas todos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, y como era de esperarse los niños y los chicos fueron los primeros en salir y claro en entrar a las distintas piscinas… **

-¡hoy se lucio Master! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo el ángel a la mano antes de salir corriendo y tratar de tirarse un clavado pero antes de saltar el pobre resbalo y cayo al agua de panzazo muchos solo se rieron

-Pit ¿Qué fue lo que te dije a ti y a los niños? – pregunto Master levantando un poco sus gafas de sol pero sin dejar de leer su revista "Guantes para señoritas"

-no correr… - contesto el chico quien sorprendentemente seguía flotando en la superficie

**Mientras tanto nuestro cuarteto estaba discutiendo algo muy importante…**

-¡No Shulk! Las hamburguesas no son mejores que las enchiladas, todos lo saben – le gritaba el rubio al otro rubio

-¡el pollo frito/ la pizza es mejor! – gritaron los peliazules que estaban en la piscina

-¿seguirán discutiendo como señoritas o van a saltar? – grito Fox quien estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Falco y Wolf

-recuerden que necesitan un 9 para superar al salto de Ike y Marth – esta vez fue Wolf

-apuesto 20 a que no lo logran – dijo el ave del grupo

-trato – dijo el zorro

-que sean 50 y lo arruinaran de ultimo momento – agrego el lobo

-bien Shulk como lo practicamos – dijo Link a su compañero, cabe aclarar que ambos se encuentran en la plataforma más alta o sea en la de 10 m

-entendido, mostrémosle de que estamos hechos – grito el portador de la Monado mientras levantaba su puño al aire, luego de eso los dos se prepararon para su salto tomando todo el impulso posible para luego dar un gran y espectacular salto con varios giros y vueltas, la majestuosidad de sus acrobacias era tan grande que parecía que el mundo iba en cámara lenta solo para admirar a los chicos y justo en el momento en que tomarían la posición "vertical" para entrar al agua algo se apodero de su atención, y ese algo era nada más ni nada menos que las chicas saliendo de los vestidores reluciendo sus encantadores trajes de baños; como era de esperarse a los dos clavadistas les comenzó a sangrar la nariz al ver tal espectáculo lo cual provoco que perdieran su concentración y cayeran de la manera más estrepitosa que se puedan imaginar…

-¡JA! Se los dije, ahora paguen – grito Wolf mientras que el dúo de Star Fox le daban el dinero acordado – ahora podré comprarme un nuevo parche…

**/momentos después/**

-ja ja ja, eso les debió doler – se reí el peliazul de tiara mientras observaba a los dos rubios luego de su salto y que ahora se encontraban en la piscina mas grande

-todavía no se como pudieron distraerse si ese salto les sale hasta con los ojos cerrados – comento Peach quien estaba cerca de ellos y observo el "accidente"

-ese fue su error – dijo Ike – el no hacerlo con los ojos cerrados

-¿pero que pudo haber llamado su atención de tal manera? – pregunto la princesa algo inocente, por su parte los chicos solo intercambiaron miradas y observaron el "llamativo" bikini de la rubia y también posar su mirada hacía las demás chicas que jugueteaban en el agua

-no tengo idea – contestaron los cuatro mientras ponían la cara mas pervertida que tenían

-esta bien, nos vemos después – la chica se retiro y comenzó a gritarle a Bowser por vomitar cerca del bar, ya saben la cruda…

-bien espero y pague su apuesta – dijo Ike a los rubios

-eso no valió, o al menos déjanos repetir ¿no? – contesto Shulk y mercenario solo negó con la cabeza – esta bien, mañana saldremos vestidos como Mami y Madoka

-excelente – agrego el príncipe

-cambiando de tema – dijo el otro rubio - ¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo que le pasa a Palutena? Desde que llego a la Mansión me ha estado mirando feo, y cuando llegamos aquí me lanzo esto – Link le mostró a sus amigos un dardo color negro – y eso no es lo peor, el dardo tenia una nota

En eso los tres observaron la nota que les paso el hylian sorprendiéndose por su contenido – una… una… ¡carita enojada! – dijo Marth mientras temblaba como gelatina

-vaya esa mujer si que va enserio – agrego el otro peliazul con un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda – hablando de mujeres, oye Shulk ¿Por qué no aprovechas que no esta Robin y vas y hablas con Robin? Yo se que ya le pusiste el ojo encima

-eso suena raro – dijo Link, pero luego noto que su compañero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se mordía el labio inferior con mucha fuerza como si estuviera aguantando un grito – hmm creo que lo ofendiste Ike

-¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el príncipe

-¿Qué? ¡Oh si, perfecto! – contesto el rubio como saliendo de un trance – solo hazme un favor y da un paso atrás y tú Ike muévete un poco a la izquierda – los peliazules algo confundidos solo lo obedecieron – no Ike, a tu otra izquierda – el mercenario se volvió a mover luego de un "¡oh!" y Shulk dio un pasito hacia atrás

-¿y eso qué fue? – pregunto Link

-pronto lo sabrás –

-¿a que te refie…? – Link no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que algo llamo su atención, él escucho como "algo" saltaba del agua a sus espaldas y cuando trato de reaccionar ya se encontraba atrapado por "eso", que resulto ser la diosa de la luz, Palutena… - ¿pero que carajo?

-esto es por lastimar a mi Capitán – dijo la peliverde, rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas mordió la oreja izquierda del hylian y con sus manos comenzó a retorcerle… los pezones…

Los otros tres chicos solo comenzaron a carcajearse mientras observaba al hylian retorcerse por el "castigo" de la diosa, al otro lado de la piscina Ganondorf observaba y fotografiaba todo…

-¿a esto… a esto era a lo que te referías? – pregunto Ike entre risas Shulk solo asintió

-¿una visión? – pregunto Marth, quien ya había dejado de reír, el rubio asintió nuevamente – pero pensé que solo las tenias cuando estabas en peligro

-exacto, se supone que unas de sus patadas me golpearía la cara por eso los moví a ustedes y me hice hacía atrás – dijo el humano

-¿y por que no le avisaste a Link? –

-no creo que quisieran haberse perdido esto – contesto Shulk mientras señalaba al pobre Link que por fin era soltado por la diosa, los peliazules solo negaron con la cabeza – eso creía – el otro rubio solo quedo flotando mientras sangraba por las partes atacadas, en eso Ike noto algo…

-oigan pero que tenemos aquí – dijo el peliazul tomando lo que parecía la parte baja de un bikini – vaya, vaya, algo pequeño y de color morado, esto solo puede significar una cosa… esto es de Zelda – tras esto el mercenario comenzó a babear e imaginarse a la Princesa de Hyrule con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras trataba de taparse su "intimidad"

-hmm Ike – llamo el príncipe – no creo que sea de Zelda…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – contesto de vuelta y comenzó a oler su preciado regalo

-en primer lugar, ella hubiese gritado al darse cuenta que no lo traía – dijo Shulk

-en segundo lugar, el de ella es blanco con dorado – agrego el rey

-y en tercer lugar… - ambos señalaron al bar

Ike solo abrió sus ojos cual platos, y giro su cabeza a donde sus compañeros señalaban y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la castaña platicando tranquilamente con sus compañeras – entonces si no es de Zelda – el peliazul comenzó a hablar con algo de miedo y trago una gran cantidad de saliva - ¿de quién es? – en eso un inesperado visitante llego

-¡YEESSS! Veo que lo haz encontrado, gracias Ike – comento el extraño invitado, el peliazul solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el baño mas cercano a vomitar - ¿Qué le pasa?

-ni idea – contesto Marth tratando de aguantar la risa

**Luego de este "incidente" todo marcho con "normalidad", los chicos realizaron un concurso de físico-constructivismo el cuál sorpresivamente lo gano ****Villager****, los niños jugaban en los distintos toboganes, más de uno salio lastimado, nuestro querido trío furry comenzó a calificar a las chicas pero al ser descubiertos ellas los masacraron, luego de un tiempo cierta diosa se encontraba descansando en una silla playera bajo una sombrilla, pero lo que no sabia que era vigilada por alguien…**

-debo agradecer al tipo que creo el "ojo por ojo" – se decía a si mismo el rubio acosador de diosas, luego de esto apareció justo aun lado de la peliverde mientras levantaba sus manos y movía sus dedos de manera frenética, pero…

-¡Ella es mía duende! – el grito provenía del mismísimo Rey de los Demonios, quien llego con una poderosa patada voladora impactando en la cara del rubio quien salio volando en dirección a las tres chicas veteranas

-no tenías que hacer eso Gannin, lo tenía todo bajo control – dijo la diosa mientras mostraba unas tijeras que tenia a la altura de la entrepierna de Link, tras ver esto Ganon solo abrazo a la diosa…

-y dime ¿la alfombra combina con las cortinas? – dijo Shulk a Robin

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? – comento la chica albina

-emm… yo solo… tu… - decía muy nervioso el rubio – es la ultima vez que sigo los consejos de Falcón – pensó

**En ese momento llego Crazy Hand junto con Robin y ambos tenían orejas de un "ratón famoso" y varios kilos de dulces…**

-y bien ¿Cómo te fue con el loco? – pregunto Master a su hermano

-pues luego de destruir la Casa Blanca, Obama nos contrato para una misión de "Freedom" en Irak, luego fuimos por un helado – decía la mano izquierda

-y luego a Disneylandia, conocimos al monstruo del lago Ness, visitamos Marte, y conseguimos un perrito – agrego Robin mientras que Crazy sacaba a Wolf de su "espalda"

-ya te dije que no soy tu perro – grito el canino

-pero ¿nada de consecuencias mayores? – pregunto la mano líder

**Mientras tanto en una visión satelital; el continente americano estaba casi destruido y el Suramérica había un mensaje "Crazy and Robin were here"**

-emm… nop – dijeron ambos mientras comían algo de sus dulces y observaban a Samus arrastrar a Link por el suelo

-¡que bueno! – concluyo Master

* * *

**Si llegaste aquí ¡Felicidades! haz ganado una asquerosa galleta virtual **(Advertencia: el consumo de esta galleta puede provocar mareos, vómitos, indigestión, retension de líquidos, embarazos no deseados, la enfermedad de las vacas locas y la visita de una secta religiosa, manténgase lejos del alcance de los niños)

**Zero: **¿no se suponía que solo subirías caps cortos?

**Si pero ñaa... este se suponían que eran dos pero decidí unirlos de ultima hora, bueno con respecto a mis otras historias les juro que sigo trabajando en ellas, pero ahí un problema, no me esta gustando como esta quedando los capítulos, y los reescribo y los reescribo y siguen sin agradarme, y aunado al hecho de mi trabajo no me da tiempo de enfocarme al 100 (ademas que me la paso jugando Prime 3 y Brawl)**

**Zero: **¡ja! tu ¿trabajar? no me hagas reír

**Te lo juro en nombre del Solovino que si trabajo**

**Zero; **entonces... ¡AL BUNKER!

**Que dramático, bueno gente si siguen leyendo esto les diré... que tienen un serio problema pero gracias por hacerlo; les ha escrito Leo y les deseo un buen... lo que sea, cuando lo lean, nos leeremos luego... (ruéguenle al monstruo de spagetti para que sea pronto)**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Los "Super Smash Flashers"? créanme que valen la pena y les sacaran unas cuanta carcajadas (ademas de que ahí saque eso de la alfombra y las cortinas)**

**bien ahora si Leo fuera...**


	6. Visitas parte 2

**Zero:** Hola chicas, aqui Zero con una nueva parte de esta mierda que prometí hace mucho, y como soy muy buena persona(?) se las traigo bien tarde, ¿no es lindo? bien, bien disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final,

**Zero:** por cierto al estar manejando a Robin como dos personas puede llegar a ser confuso, asi que de ahora en adelante cuando me refiera al Robin chico lo mencionare como mRobin y para la chica (que es mi favorita) sera fRobin asi que adios...

* * *

Cap 6 Visitando a los Smashers - parte 2

**Y como era de esperarse, la noticia esparcida por los chicos solo provoco caos y desesperación en sus compañeros que comprendían la catástrofe que se avecinaba, muchos corrían, otros gritaban, otros se escondían en un lugar "seguro", algunos hacían las tres cosas y la gran mayoría solo salto por la ventana, pero bueno volvamos con los peliazules, albinos y el rubio que se encontraban en el patio trasero… **

-fue difícil… pero lo logramos – dijo el príncipe mientras suspiraba aliviado

-¡Salvamos la mansión! – gritaron las dos chicas del grupo, o sea fRobin y Lucina

-¡Siiiii! – gritaron esta vez los chicos, a sus espaldas se encontraba la Mansión en llamas, varias explosiones aparecían de las distintas habitaciones y una gran parte del techo cayó

-no me imagino que hubiese pasado si nosotros no hubiésemos intervenido – dijo el mercenario mientras una gran explosión ocurría a sus espaldas

-no hubiésemos sobrevivido – agrego el rubio – pero bueno Peach y Zelda ya se encargaron de eso, así que ya podemos regresar a nuestra misión original y avisarles a los demás sobre la futura visita de los fans

-¡Vamos! – gritaron muy efusivos todos mientras levantaban sus brazos y se esparcían en búsqueda de sus compañeros…

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad, Peach y Zelda se habían llevado a la responsable de las preocupaciones de los Smashers… la diosa Palutena… su plan era simple, ellas distraerían a la peliverde el tiempo suficiente para que los demás ordenen algo para comer, ¿y que mejor manera de distraerla que llevándola de compras? …**

-¿no estas emocionada Palutena? – dijo con su usual alegre, y chillarte, voz la soberana del Reino Champiñón

-la verdad si – dijo la diosa - pero…

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la castaña

-es que, ustedes me dijeron que me pusiera esta ropa para no llamar la atención – hablo la peliverde mientras señalaba su vestuario que las princesas le habían dado, pues si las tres chicas iban vestidas de manera "casual" por así decirlo ya que querían mantener un perfil bajo y así evitar un alboroto por si las personas las reconocían – pero aun así no puedo ignorar el hecho de que todos me observan

-bueno tengo dos teorías sobre eso – dijo Zelda

-la primera es que tal vez los seres mortales no se resisten a tu belleza "divina" – agrego la rubia haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, las chicas soltaron una risita tras la broma de Peach

-y la segunda y creo que es la más plausible – agrego la princesa de Hyrule – es que toda esa atención de la gente se deba no se, talvez ¿a tu halo de diosa? – señalo la castaña a la figura verde luminoso que aparecía detrás de la diosa de vez en cuando y al hacerlo emanaba una ligera luz dorada

-¡ya les dije que yo no controlo eso! – dijo la diosa algo alterada y sonrojada, pero su "regaño" duro poco ya que sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella, rápidamente volteo a ver a su "agresor" y observo a un chico albino tirado en el suelo quien llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un bastón ya que era ciego - ¡oh lo lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-si, yo tuve la culpa no te preocupes – dijo el chico mientras levantaba la mirada, en ese momento el halo de Palutena apareció liberando la distintiva luz, el chico mantuvo su vista en dirección a esa luz, y poco a poco, y sin creerlo, la imagen de una bella mujer de cabello verde se comenzaba a formar ante sus ojos - ¡no puede ser! – Grito el chico mientras se tallaba los ojos, para luego gritar muy feliz - ¡puedo ver! – este rápidamente se levanto y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos abrazo y agradeció a Palutena para luego salir corriendo a quien sabe donde gritando como loco "Buuta mira lo que me paso"

-… -

-… -

-… ustedes también vieron eso ¿verdad? – pregunto la castaña algo extrañada, las otras dos chicas asintieron a su pregunta algo incrédulas; en ese momento dos chicos llamaron la atención ya que comenzaron a hacerles varias señas con las manos

-¡Con mi madre no te metas, ella es una santa! – grito enojada Peach

-tranquila, solo nos están pidiendo la hora – dijo Zelda, quien si conocía el lenguaje a señas, calmando a su amiga

-son las dos en punto – dijo Palutena dando una tierna sonrisa, nuevamente el halo hizo de las suyas dejando a los chicos asombrados

-¡que hermosa! – dijo uno de ellos

-lo se… - agrego el otro, tras unos segundos ellos se miraron el uno al otro muy confundidos - ¿puedes hablar?

-¿puedes oír? – continuo su compañero muy sorprendido

-¡Puedo volar! – esto capto la atención de todos y miraron a un señor algo mayor en una silla de ruedas, que simplemente paso de pura casualidad cuando el halo apareció, en eso sus ruedas comenzaron a brillar y emprendieron vuelo - ¡A la farmacia, y más allá!

-yo creo que este es un buen momento para volver a casa ¿no creen? – dijo Peach algo nerviosa, sus amigas solo asintieron y comenzaron su retirada…

**-.- De regreso a la Mansión -.-**

-¡Sin camisa, sin zapatos! ¡NO HAY SERVICIO! – gritaba Crazy, con un casco militar en los nudillos, desde la cocina mientras le disparaba una gran variedad de ropa a Shulk, quien iba solo en sus pantaloncillos, con un cañón…

-¡Solo lograras vestirme sobre mi frío y sensual cadáver! – Contesto el rubio mientras esquivaba los disparos de la mano, pero debido a un pequeño descuido - ¡oh no! Me dio… - se lamento el chico mientras veía la prenda que Crazy logro ponerle, la cual era un sostén negro – al menos es ropa interior – luego de esto se tiro al suelo y fingió agonía para luego morir

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Grito Master quien, aparentemente, estaba saliendo del baño ya que tenia algo de papel sanitario en uno de sus dedos - ¿Qué tiene que hacer una mano gigante para tener un momento de paz? – Esto lo decía tras ver el desorden, por no decir destrucción, del lugar provocado por la "advertencia" de Link y compañía, quienes estaban picoteando a Shulk con una varita, para luego solo chasquear sus dedos y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, o por lo menos la mansión ya que ellos no eran del todo normales

-solo jugábamos… - dijo Crazy, en cambio Master lo golpeo con el periódico que estaba leyendo, con eso de que estaba en el baño

-bueno ya que la mayoría están aquí presentes, les tengo un importante anuncio – hablo la mano derecha

-nos dirá que esa cosa que comimos el martes no era carne ¿verdad? – pregunto Ness algo asustado

-si lo era, pero no querrán saber de que tipo – contesto la mano - bueno eso no es lo que iba a decir

-¡nos van a echar! ¿Verdad? – gritaron los que no salieron en las nueva versión del torneo para luego salir corriendo en círculos mientras gritaban "¡Sabía que este día llegaría!" "¡Quiero a mi mami!" o "¡#RenunciaPeña!"*

-¡eso quisiera! Pero el sindicato no me deja… - suspiro Master tras recordar todos los problemas que le dio el sindicato – bien, lo que les quería decir es que en unos cuantos minutos llegara el "guía turístico" que contrate para que realice el Tour de los fans que vendrán

-¿¡Qué!? – gritaron todos con mucho asombro, incluso Shulk dejo su actuación de cadáver y se levanto de golpe

-un momento Master… - dijo el rubio de gorro verde – la nota decía que vendrían en unos días

-es verdad – contesto Master – pero la nota la deje hace una semana – en eso suena el timbre de la puerta principal – veo que ya llegaron

**Los Smashers, sin excepción alguna, palidecieron al observar a Master Hand dirigirse a abrir la puerta principal…**

* * *

*** Aqui en México hay una especie de manifestación cibernetica para hacer que el presidente dimita de su cargo con "jagtash" debido varios problemas que ignoro o no me importan, (ya saben corrupcion, pero bueno) lo utilice ya que, en lo personal, es una pendejada, por lo menos eso de hacerlo renunciar por redes sociales... como sea espero y no se ofendan...**

**Zero:** bien aqui lo dejo por que soy malo muajajajaja ok no, pero bien, en lo que Leo se encarga de sus proyectos pendientes y otras cosas que le tengo preparadas

**Iris: **¿que estas planeando?

**Zero:** oh no te preocupes... bien nos leeremos luego... jejeje ya veo por que le gusta decir esto

**Zero e Iris fuera...**


	7. AVISO

AVISOS

Bueno en primera hola chicos y chicas, y posiblemente otro tipo de seres, que leen y siguen mis historias ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien y bla bla bla…

Ok a lo que vengo, miren se muy bien que no he estado activo últimamente y pues vengo a pedirle disculpas por eso… es que he tenido muchísimos problemas para actualizar por alguna razón FF no me lo permite y creo que me vere en la necesidad de resubir los fics "Super Smash: El nuevo comienzo" e "Historias aparentemente poco interesantes" para seguir continuándolos…

Pero bueno voy rápido con los avisos

-Como mencione antes resubire mis dos fics más largos pero los editare para mejorar unas cuantas cosas como ortografía y algunas incoherencias, estas serán publicadas como nuevos archivos y los antiguos archivos los eliminare poco tiempo después de haber publicado las nuevas historias…

-para los que se pregunten solo el fic "¿Qué nos paso?" sigo escribiendo pero lo actualizare cuando culmine la historia, en otras palabras terminare de escribirlo y luego lo subiré…

-y por ultimo quiero decir que la historia que quería hacer con Oc's que había pedido anteriormente esta oficialmente cancelada, tuve bastante problemas con esa historia tanto con la misma historia como algunos problemas externos (pc, vida personal, etc., etc.)

Bueno eso será todo por el momento y espero que no les moleste estas decisiones que he tomado, entonces nos vemos en unas cuantas semanas… así que nos leemos luego

Leo fuera…


End file.
